


Happy Birthday

by Madame_Reject



Series: Kink Meme Prompts [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: wrestlingkink, Dom Sami, Humiliation, I guess this would have slight consent issues because they are both drunk, Jon and Sami, Jon moxley whines like a little bitch, Kink Meme, M/M, Pain Kink, Subby Jon, Urination, but they both want it bad, drunken kinky not so boyfriend time, this is the kinkest I have gotten and I love it, water sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Reject/pseuds/Madame_Reject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were drunk, bored and a little horny and once Jon starts running his mouth things escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I anonymously wrote this for the wrestling kink meme on dreamwidth but I really really liked it sooooo I thought I would also post it here and I'm probably just going to post the sequel here and link it on the meme instead . I was inspired by Spamightwrite who I follow on tumblr and stalk her askbox...so this is me pretty much just fan girling and there is a sequel coming so I hope all of you guys really enjoy this..Gonna stop rambling now

The first time it happened, they were both more than a little shit faced. It was Sami’s twenty third birthday but they were stuck in the middle of butt fuck nowhere. Jon wanted his friend to have a good night and a good night to Jon Moxley included cheap beer, cheap food and even cheaper strippers. Surprisingly there was a strip club in this city, not surprisingly the strippers looked like they had a total of ten teeth which were not all in the same mouth. 

Jon got them kicked out of the strippers pretty quickly though. He was laughing like a moron while a stripper named Glitter was trying to dance, not surprisingly Glitters baby daddy was sitting behind them and took offense. While Jon was fighting with a tweaked out hillbilly, Sami used it as a distraction to sneak behind the bar to steal two cases of beer and a bottle of pricey vodka right from under the bartender’s nose. Spending the last 4 year with Jon Moxley taught him well.

He ended up with a busted nose and bloody knuckles. Though it was nothing half a case of beer before they even reached the hotel room wouldn’t fix.  
Sami had that warm heavy feeling in his limbs by the time they got back to their room. Jon has been passing him drinks since the second his match  
ended today, he attempted before but that is one thing Sami wouldn’t do. Jon’s pouting face didn’t even work, which was pretty surprising for everyone around them.

“How’s the face?” Sami drawled from his spot sprawled over the overstuffed arm chair the bottle of vodka hanging loosely from his fingers. It was more expensive than anything they have drank in months now and Sami was not going to waste it by letting Jon who thinks Busch is a great beer drink it.

“ I was wrapped in barbwire earlier today, a punch in the face feels fantastic.” Jon smirked over at him, one open beer in his hand and another gently being held on his split lip. He wasn’t wrong, Jon was a fucking mess after his match. Sami tossed him in the shower after to wash off the blood and dirt. He may have gotten a little handsy but it was his fucking birthday and Jon could do jack shit about that.

“ If all ya wanted was a punch in the face I could have done that.” Sami pulled himself up from the chair nearly falling back down in the process. He knew why people always said, you never know how drunk you are until you move. His head felt foggy and his limbs were heavy. He grinned over at Jon and stumbled over to the bed, flopping down resting his head on Jon’s stomach.

“I’ll punch you in the dick if you came anywhere near me.” Jon reached down and pulled at Sami’s hair making the younger man squirm on the bed. “And you call me a pain slut, I just tugged on your hair and your rolling around on the bed.”

“Dude, you popped boner when you went through the light tubes. Don’t fuck with me.” Sami sat up and wiggled closer to Jon taking another drink from the close to half empty bottle.

“You sucked my dick after I stabbed you in the face with a fork.” Jon reached down to pull at the wiry black hair again. “ You are the pain slut.”

“Only with you Mox, you dumb fuck.” Sami took a large swig from the bottle before setting it on the bedside table. He threw a leg over and straddled Jon’s waist even though the amount of alcohol made him dizzy, flushed and horny. It was his birthday after all he should celebrate. Sami’s idea of celebrating was different from Jon’s. Sami likes drinking and fucking. He really likes drinking and fucking with Jon.

“ Is this why you were so offended when I mentioned buying you a hooker for your birthday present?” He asked his hands sliding up the front of Sami’s black tank top. He squirmed when he felt Jon’s rough thumb brush against his nipple.

“First off we don’t got money for hookers. We barely made enough to cover the gas, food and the hotel room.” He groaned as the thumb kept rubbing against the fleshy nub. “ And any hooker we could afford would be rancid. You like gross chicks, I don’t.”

“Gross hooker let you do a lot of shit for very little money, Drake always knows where the best ones are.”

Sami rolled his eyes but sat back to pull his shirt over his head. He knew he was pretty damn gay but most of the time it seemed that Jon just liked anything warm and willing. He had feelings for Jon but he just didn’t know what Jon’s feelings towards him. Usually Sami would feel kind of bad about it but half of a bottle of vodka later made him not give a slight shit. He leaned down to kiss that stupid grin off Jon’s face. Nothing was softly or loving about being with Jon. The kisses were always rough and on the good end of painful. Jon’s fingers would tug at his hair and pull him closer. Teeth bit down on Sami’s bottom lip hard making him groan louder, grinding down against Jon.

“ See I know just how to get ya going and your ass is squirming against me. Tough little Sami Callihan, pain slut and a cock slut.”

“ Fuck you, you are the one bent over half of the time..” Sami murmured pulling away from Jon just to slide down his body to get at his belt. Jon was just so cocky until he was bent over begging for Sami to fuck him harder. They flip flop it just depends on who gets the upper hand during foreplay. It doesn’t matter who ends up on top, Jon always talks the whole damn time. He unbuckling Jon’s jeans with quick fingers. Jon’s cock sprung free from the denim and Sami laughed harder. “ No underwear Mox? You thinking you be getting lucky at the strippers?” he asked before spitting into his hand and wrapping it around Jon’s dick.

“ I knew I’d be getting lucky with the strippers Samuel. I always get luck at strip clubs in crummy ass towns like this. Last one I went to with Drake, it was this weird sex club and I met this chick named Havok and she was freaky as hell.” He groaned out when Sami twisted his hand running his thumb over the leaking slit.

“ When you find someone freaky Jon, she must have been psychotic. You enjoy fucking covered in blood after death matches. You had thumbtacks still in your back but you wanted to fuck” Sami murmured down at him, watching Jon squirm on the bed. His eyes were closed and his tongue was peeking out between his pink lips. The fact he was blushing made it even better. Jon always acted like either a cocky asshole or a feral animal in public. Seeing him let his walls fall down just a bit did make Sami’s heart flutter just a bit, or the fluttering could be because of the large amount of blood flowing down to his own dick but he wasn’t going to think about that now.

“ Don’t be a shit head, dude it was weird but fucking good.”

“Okay, Moxley, tell me what this chick did to get you all fucked up?”

“ She slapped me in the face which was fucking weird and had me crawl on the ground.” Jon’s voice sounded breathless and Sami slowed down his hand. He didn’t want this to end too quickly. Jon whined and opened his eyes that tongue sticking out to lick at his lips. His eyes were wide and the pupils blown out. This was an interesting development, he knew Jon usually just acted tough until Sami got the upper hand but getting smacked around never really came up until now.

“ What else Jon? I wanna hear the whole story. So she slapped ya in the face and you liked it huh?” He asked moving his hand faster just to make  
Jon gasp again. Sami knew he would deny all of the sound after this.

“She had on these heels and made me lay on the ground and she walked on my back with them and holy shit my dick was so hard I could cut glass with it.” He let out a throaty chuckle and ran his fingers through his hair.

“ And again you call me the slut.” Sami smack him on the thigh.

“ Shu-ut up Samuel.” Jon glared up at him through that softened fairly quickly when the hand that smacked him on the leg slid between them to cup his balls unlike every other inch of Jon, the skin was soft and the sound he was making came out at a higher pitch.

“Fine, fine keep talking Jon but you better not cum.”

‘She made me eat her out until it felt like my fucking jaw was going to fall off and she fucking pissed on me and made me jack off with her heel on my neck.”

Sami looked down at him with wide eyes. The sobered him up fairly quickly. He heard that right didn’t he? Jon was a dirty fucking guy but this was different even for him. He didn’t notice he stopped moving his hands and he really didn’t notice Dean looking at him with wide eyes. They both drunk and could probably wave this off but the look of almost fear in Jon’s eyes made his heart hurt.

“ Should have fucking said any of that shit.” Jon mumbled his cheeks flushing red as he reached down to tug his jeans back up. “ I need a smoke.”

“ No, you don’t get to say all of that shit and run away on me.” Sami grumbled grabbing Jon by the wrist. “ That shit you told me, you liked it didn’t you? Can you be fucking truthful for once with me?”

Jon shoved him and huffed pulling his legs up closer to his chest. Jon looked embarrassed which was something Sami really was not used to. Jon was a greasy guy most of the time, this is the first time he has seen him look close to embarrassed. It almost hurt.

“Fuck, it was the best fucking thing that happened to me. I liked being told what to do. You may be right about me being a little pain slut.” He laughed still staring down at the ripped knees in his jeans.

“ Why did you never tell me about this before. It’s been a few months since you have been out with Drake.” Sami asked giving the bare foot a squeeze.

“Because I didn’t want you to think I was a fucking weirdo. You are one of the only people that I can fucking stand to be around. Didn’t want to scare you off.” Jon murmured softly. This was the Jon that Sami has never really seen. He leaned down and but his forehead against Jon’s leg and kissed the bare skin through the whole in his jeans.

“ You are a fucking weirdo Mox but so am I and that’s why we work so well together and if you wanna get kinkier then we can. As much as I liked you tugging on my hair, I will be more then fucking willing to smack you around if that is what ya want. I just wished you would talk to me.” He moved quickly off the bed even though all of the booze in his system made the room spin.

“ How do you tell someone you like that. Hey, I want you to slap me in the face and piss on me.”

“ Dude I have drank half a bottle of vodka tonight, you could tell me anything. Plus even if I wasn’t pretty drunk, I’d try everything once..if it would make you happy.”

“Don’t get all mushy on me Sami.” He grumbled but he at least looked up from his knees his cheeks were still a little red but that could be from the booze. Jon at least looked a lot less upset now.

“ Go fuck yourself Jon.” Sami laughed stumbling over to run his fingers through the dirty blond curls before twisting them in his hand which made  
Jon moan. “ And since it’s my birthday we are gonna have some fun and you are gonna be good aren’t ya?”

“Ya, fuck I’ll be good a promise.” His voice was almost frantic sounding as he scrambled off of the bed in the direction of the pull of his hair. He was going to have to remember this when he wasn’t a few drinks away from blacking out.

“Course you will be. You are always good.” He cooed down at him leading him into the bathroom if Jon liked this kind of stuff he would do it. “You sure you want this? I want you to be comfortable.”

Again he was pretty sure if he was sober he would have let out a nervous laugh when Jon first mentioned it then would have gotten a punch in the mouth and had to deal with a pissy Jon Moxley all night. He was doing well, he just didn’t wanna fuck this up.

“ If you wanna stop then you tell me and it stops. I don’t wanna fuck it up.”

“ Sami stop fucking talking and do something please. I’ll tell ya if I wanna stop.” Jon whined shoving against Sami with a huff. Sami nodded bouncing on his toes for a minute before slapping Jon on the ass hard.

“ You don’t get to tell me shit Mox. Get in the tub on your knees.” Sami watched as surprisingly he did what he was told and dropped to his knees hard in the rather dirty looking pink tub. “ So you like some random chick do this to ya when you could have just asked me. I feel almost hurt Jon.” Sami moved so he was standing right in front of Jon carding his fingers through the limp curls pushing them off of his face. His tongue was peeking out between his lips and he was breathing hard. He just looked so good.

“M'sorry Sami.” He murmured quick hands going up to tug at the front of Sami’s baggy jeans. “ I’ll make it better for ya.”

“ Nope, I wanna do something for you first since you have been good and actually talked to me about your feelings this time.” Sami twisted the hair in his hand and pulled his head back.

“Whatcha going to do Sami?” He asked his head straining back when Sami pulled his hair harder. That cocky tone of voice left when Sami slapped him across the face. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the room.

“Shit, do it again.” He groaned closing his eyes, his head falling back. Sami laughed slapping him against on the other cheek.

“ You love this shit don’t ya. I like this side of Jon Moxley but I’m gonna give you something else.” He unzipped his jeans and kicked them off with his boxers. He swallowed the lump in his throat looking down at Jon, his face was just pure bliss. His eyes were close, his neck was bared and that tongue was still hanging out of his damn mouth.

He was beautiful.

Jon Moxley was fucking beautiful.

And this probably wasn’t the time or place to be waxing poetic like a love sick virgin but shit. This hit him hard, it might have been the vodka but his stomach was fluttering all because of Jon fucking Moxley.

Stupid mangy assed mother fucker.

God, he loved him.

Sami was fucked.

“Saaami, are you gonna leave me hanging?” Jon whined up at him shaking  
Sami out of the ever spinning thoughts about Jon and his stupid face. Having to pay attention again did remind him though that he really had to piss.

This was going to be perfect.

“ Still whiney, I see.” Sami laughed tightening his hand in Jon’s hair again and grabbing his own flaccid dick in the other. The room was hot but he was covered in goosebumps. Something about this just made his brain feel like his brain was about to short circuit. He held Dean’s hair back and sucked in a deep breath as he tried relax. His relaxing was again broken off by a whine from Jon.

“ Sami come on.” 

That finished him off, Sami groaned loudly as that familiar tingle shot up his spine. One hand in Jon’s hair and the other resting on his dick, everything felt right. He heard the groan from Jon before he really realized that he already started. The first stream hit Jon directly in the chest and the sound that came from the other man’s lips was a broken sob.

“You fucking live for this don’t ya. Fuck wouldn’t everyone lover to see the tough as fucking nails Jon Moxley on his knees moaning like a bitch as I piss on you. God you are just perfect.” Sami murmured down at him pushing back the sweaty blonde curls of the moaning older man. He watched the golden stream continue to hit Jon on the chest, the droplets running down his skin and pooling under his knees. “ I know what you’d like more.”

He hummed grinning even more. He aimed the stream down towards Jon’s hard cock. It looked like that just shut him off, the blue eyes rolled back and a low moan slipped from his lips. He just looked like he was about to come unglued but Sami wanted him to have alittle more fun.

“ Come on Jon, I know you want too. Touch yourself.”

Jon whined loudly his hand going quickly down to his dick, fisting in quickly as the stream started to weaken. Sami shuddered as he let his dick drop to just focus on Jon. He didn’t last much longer, tossing his head back with a moan as he came hard covering the tub and his hand. Jon nearly collapsed in on himself his head falling forward with a tired groan. Sami dropped down to his knees on the outside of the tub grinning even more.

“ You okay Jon” He asked kissing him on the forehead. “ You did really fucking good.”

“ I should have been givin’ you a present.” He murmured letting his forehead rest limply on Sami’s shoulder.

“ You being happy is all I need Jon plus I can fuck you tomorrow morning so we will be even. Now shower because I am fucking tired and we need to be on the road fairly early.” He mumbled running his hand up and down Jon’s back.

“ I don’t think I’ll be able to fucking stand, so you gotta join me.” He grumbled against Sami’s shoulder as he blindly reached over to turn on the shower. Sami pulled them both up and steeped into the tub, kissing Jon hard as the water washed over them. The shower took longer than needed but it ended with Jon back on his knees giving Sami a fucking fantastic blow job but they were out and back in the bed without much effort

The evening started with a fist fight and ended with them laying boneless in the bed, Sami kissing Jon softly as the lack of sleep started to catch up with both of them. It did not end the way Sami expected his 23rd birthday to end but after seeing that look on Jon’s face he wouldn’t do it over if he could.

\--

“Oh my fucking Jesus Christmas.”

Sami opened his eyes when he heard the garbled voice beside him. Jon buried his face in the pillow and let out another low string of curses. For as much as the other man drank, he was a bitch when he was hung over. Sami was not feel any better mind you, his head was pulsating and his stomach hurt but he wasn’t whining as much as Jon.

“ We should so get somethin’ to eat.” Sami murmured rolling over to snuggle against Jon’s chest.

“ How can you think of food Sami? I feel like I am going to die.” He huffed closing his eyes again. He laughed softly again running his hand up and down Jon’s side, he didn’t know if he should bring up last night but the look on Jon’s face. Fuck it was seared in his mind.

“ You remember last night?”

“Yup.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Nope.”

“ You liked it though? I didn’t take things too far?”

“No you did not take things too far and I would want to do it again, now get me my pants and I’ll buy you some breakfast.”

Sami didn’t argue. He just rolled out of bed to grab some pants out of Jon’s bag. He tossed them over at the blond who just yawned louder and got out of bed. Sami couldn’t help but just watch him. His chest felt tight when he looked at Jon, the man was the only relationship other than his family that has lasted this long. They didn’t have lots of money, they didn’t have a nice apartment but they had each other and that is all Sami really needed. He knew that he and Jon were going to be together for the long hall.

Sami didn’t know the long hall really wasn’t much longer. Jon got signed a few months later and Sami was alone.

Sami hated being alone.

Fuck


	2. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allllllllllright so I originally posted this for the kink meme and I never posted this part over here. This was again for the amazing Spa who I love alot okay!! And there will be a part three...I just gotta get to writing it and again look at the tags...so you aren't surprised what this involves..

It took two years. Two long years before Sami got the phone call offering him the job that he has always dreamed of. He was in great shape and doing great things and it finally paid off. He was going to Florida and was going to be a WWE superstar. He was going to get to see Jon again, well Dean Ambrose again. When Dean first left to go to Florida, they tried to keep in touch. They would talk every night and sometimes more than once depending on if Sami called him at four in the morning after a night of drinking and self-loathing. It didn’t last long, both men started getting busy. Dean was going to war with the former Tyler Black and Sir William Regal. Sami watched every match and Dean fought like the rabid dog who needed to keep his spot. He was doing great but Sami was so fucking jealous. Not because of the fact he got signed without him but the fact he was looking at that Rollin’s brat in a way that made his skin crawl.

He knew they were fucking.

But he knew Seth couldn’t give him what Sami could.

Sami missed him so much. They were partners in crime since he was nineteen years old. He only saw Dean maybe a handful during those two years. It was hard and Sami even started getting very busy. He fought against wrestlers he never knew he would. He fought Fit Finley for fuck sakes. He missed Dean but he found a way to keep himself occupied. Adam Cole was a pretty good lay for a straight boy.

But he’s not Dean.

Was never even close to Dean.

Sami was at the training center when he found out who was coming to the next TV taping. The Shield, the biggest thing in wrestling right now and the “rookies” were excited. He was freaking out. Sami hasn’t seen Dean in a while now. Part of him wanted to show him what he was missing. The fact he was still hanging out with Seth Rollin’s did make his skin crawl. Sami knew he was better than that fuck boy. He let out a loud huff dropping the weights from his hand. He needed to think of a game plan, he needed to show whatever his name was now what he was missing. He had two weeks.

\---

By the time the taping came around Sami already had a new name. Solomon Crowe, it was kind of weird but he dug the shit out of it. He sounded like he could have been a cheap horror movie villain and it fit so well. It was just a bit of a change from Sami. He needed to work with it though because people worked hard at using their new names just to get use to them. It was strange having to new name, a new identity but he wasn’t thinking about that tonight. He was lurking in the hallways trying to find Dean. Sami wasn’t on the show but he needed to see Dean. It’s been too fucking long.

Being still fairly new on the show no one paid attention to him as he trailed through the hallway looking for the Shield locker room. He really could ask but the element of surprise was always preferred. He ended up camping out in the hallway just down from their locker room hidden on top of some crates. He has been at the training center for almost a month now and he was starting to find all of the nooks and crannies to hide in.  
Everyone is nice here but Sami really liked to spend most of his time by himself. Let him focus on things.

He heard them all before he saw them. Well he heard that loud obnoxious laugh of Seth Rollin’s and that made him huff. Seth laughed and tugged Dean down the hallway by the straps of his black vest with Roman trailing behind them shaking his head.

“ You dumbasses keep your hands to yourself until I get to my own room. I don’t need to see that shit again.” The larger Samoan laughed giving Jon a light shove.

“ You know you want me to suck your dick.” Dean grinned over at him as he pulled Seth closer to him leaning down to bite at his shoulder. “ Or I am willing to share Seth.”

“ Dean, I am not a whore you can pass around.” Seth laughed and wrapped his arms around Dean’s middle.

“ Alright, you boys pass each other all around you want. I need to  
shower.” Roman walked into the locker room leaving Dean and Seth in the hallway alone, the darker haired man leaned up and kissed Dean. Sami wanted to jump down off the crate and smash his head in or both of their heads in, he was pissed. At least being pissed was better than paying attention to the pain in his chest at watching Dean kiss someone else.

“ Dude I can’t. Gotta find Sami.” Dean said pulling away and tugged at the other man’s black curls. “ You guys don’t wait up. I’ll catch a ride with him.”

“ You sure? I can wait for you.”

“ It’s fine I haven’t seen Sami in a while. I’m a big boy. I’ll see you later.”

“Okay, remember we are flying out early.” Seth kissed him again before going into the locker room with the Samoan. Dean looked around hooking his thumbs in the vest as he walked down the hallway towards the crates.

Dean looked fucking good.

He still had that shaggy sandy blonde hair hanging in his face and that long lazy stride but he looked like he was in great shape. Massive shoulder, long ass legs and an even smaller waist. Sami just wanted to climb him like a tree.

“Saaaaami Caaaalihan? I know you are hiding somewhere.” Dean called out grinning even more showing off those dimples. As he walked by the crate  
Sami stuck his foot out to kick him in the shoulder. “There you are!” He pulled himself up on to the crate and pulled Sami close to his side kissing his temple.

“ Got my new name and it’s better than yours.”

“ Ohh god, tell me that Dusty didn’t pick it out for you.” He laughed  
leaning against the wall and pulling his knees up to his chest. Though they did not contact each other much, Sami knew he freaked out when he had to get him name change. He remembered the late night phone call whining about Dean being the name of a fucking frat boy.

“ Solomon Crowe. It’s creepy, I dig it. Do you get used to the name change ever?”

“After a while, I still sometime almost answer when I hear the name Jon but I’m used to Dean now. It feels like my name now. I like Solomon though. It suits you. Solomon Crowe…yup it’s compete new horror shit.”  
Dean laughed pulling Sami closer laying his head on his shoulder. “ I missed you, I’m sorry I wasn’t good at keeping contact.”

“It’s okay. I know you have been busy.” Sami’s fingers carded from though  
Dean’s hair slowly. “ Well it looks like Seth keeps you fairly busy.”

“ Little birdy jealous?”

Sami didn’t even have to look down to know Dean was smirking at him but he was not dumb and he knew how to fix Dean’s stupid attitude. He twisted Dean’s hair in his hand tight making him groan softly. So he still had that little button to push, Sami could work with this.

“ I’m not jealous of Jimmy fucking Jacob’s cast offs Deeeean.” He drawled trying to sound neutral. In reality he was so fucking jealous it burned him up on the inside. He wanted to drag Dean back into the locker room that the other two Shield members were in, bite Dean right on the neck to show that fuck boy Seth Rollins who Dean has belonged to longer then he has been using his current name. “ Plus I fucked someone better looking up and down the California coast.”

“ So you did fuck Adam Cole. I knew it, he looked like he would suck some mad dick for a straight boy.”

“ How did you guess?”

“ I watched all of your matches with the kid and you two looked like you were going to fuck in the middle of the ring and when you kissed him in the ring. Thought the kid was going to pop one in the ring.” Dean kept wiggling around until he was laying down his head in Sami’s lap and long legs hanging of the crate.

“ You watched my matches?”

“Course I fucking did, watched all of them.” He closed his eyes a soft smile on his face. Dean looked relaxed taping his foot on the crate and his fingers tapping on his stomach. Sami nearly wanted to cry, he missed this so much. Dean was his life from the time he was around nineteen and he needed this.

“ I really fucking missed you.” Sami admitted looking down to see the pale blue eyes looking back at him.

“ I missed you too Sami. I should have tried harder to get to see ya or even fucking talked to ya. God when I found out you got signed shit I was so excited. You deserve it so fucking much. I kept telling Hunter when they revamped developmental to take a look at you. I’m glad he finally got his face out of his wife vagina and gave ya a look.”

Sami burst out laughing and flicked him on the nose, he had spent too much time dealing with Hunter in the past few months to imagine him and Stephanie banging. At least this meant another thing about Dean hasn’t changed. He was still a fucked up dude and Sami missed that. When Dean left him, he spent most of his time with Drake but after he got hitched, Sami had no one to get alittle crazy with. Dean was the only one to ever keep up with him.

“ So as much as I love the beauty of this building, I want to get out of here. You wanna come to my hotel or we could go to your place?” Dean waggled his eyebrows not moving from Sami’s lap.

“ My apartment looks like a slightly upgrade version of the we lived in in Ohio but we can go there.” Sami wiggled out from under Dean and slid off the tall crate. “ Do you gotta change or do you just keep wearing that shit like you used too.”

“ I only did that when I wrestled in jeans, I always changed out of my trunks.”

“ I always changed cause I wasn’t a gross mother fucker.” Sami rolled his eyes and helped Jon down. He hasn’t felt this short in awhile. He spent most of the time with Sami Zayn who is closer to his size but with Dean he felt even shorter.

“You only changed because you thought your thighs looked fat in your singlet Samuel.” Dean rolled his eyes and pulled Sami towards the locker room. “ Are you going to be nice if I introduce you to Ro and Seth?”

“ I am nice. I usually the one lecturing you on not being an asshat.” Sami huffed shoving his hands deep in his pockets as he followed Dean into the locker room. Roman was already dressed in his street clothes tapping away on his phone and Seth was walking out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, his tanned skin still damp.

Seth Rollin’s was attractive. He looked a lot different from the skinny looking kid trailing around behind Jimmy Jacob’s that he thought he would still look like. He was built, tanned and fucking hot. It ate at Sami, he felt like he was the fat kid in high school again. The moment of  
self-loathing ended as soon as he started when Seth gave Dean that look.

Sami was never a jealous person before all of this but Dean is his. Dean is fucking his.

“ Samuel, this is Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins.” Dean said slapping him on the shoulder, jarring him out of being stuck in his head.

“ Nice to meet you kid. Dean talks about you all the time.” Roman said looking up from his phone to greet Sami, who just nodded back in agreement. The Samoan was not a threat, he could trust him.

“ Ya, when he gets started Dean will never shut up about his cheap death match shit. I’m glad I never had to do that stuff for the most part. But it’s nice to meet you Sami.” Seth pulled on a pair of boxers before using the towel to dry his curly black hair.

“I’ve heard about you too Tyler. I’ve heard about you too. I was pretty good friends with Jimmy.” Sami smirked back trying to ignore the fact that Dean’s hand on the back of his neck was squeezing tight as a sign probably for him to shut the fuck up. The fact Seth blushed from his chest to his face made this even better because really after a few nights of drinking with Jimmy, the man had lots of stories and was more than willing to talk about anything.

“ Ah, you know how Jimmy is full of stories.” Seth laughed pulling on jeans that he looked like he may have stolen from one of the divas. One more thing Sami did better than Seth Rollin’s, he didn’t sound like a fucking Muppet when he laughed.

Stupid Muppet with his stupid hair and his stupid face and his stupid abs.

“ Ya, Jacob’s and his tall tales.” Dean chuckled also giving Sami’s neck another squeeze. “ Guys I’ll probably crash at Sami’s tonight but I’ll be at the hotel early to we can fly out.”

“ Alright man, just don’t be late again.” Roman tossed his bag over his shoulder. “ Seth hurry up. I am starving.”

“ Don’t rush me.” Seth grumbled back at him tucking his hair under a cap and pulling on an obnoxiously colored band shirt. He tossed his own bag over his shoulder and walked over towards Sami and Dean. Sami would bite if he had too, just because he was a WWE superstar now doesn’t mean he lost his street dog mentality. “ I’ll see you later Dean.” He said simply before giving Dean a firm kiss on the mouth. Seth pulled away before Sami  
snapped and tossed him a smirk before following Roman out the door.

“Nice to meet ya Sami.” Seth called before the door closed behind him.

Sami saw red and wanted to stomp after him and rip off that punks face and wear it like a mask, Seth wouldn’t be so pretty then.

“ What a stupid fucking little fuck boy.” He snapped going over to the door to lock the door behind him.

“Dude, you started it. Why would you bring up Jimmy of all people?” Dean rolled his eyes and pulled off his muscle shirt. Sami swung around looking at him with wide eyes. Year ago, the guy he knew would have wiped the floor with someone like Seth Rollins but now he was defending him. Sami had to change that shit.

“ I started it? You may have ditched me for your new little friends but I bet they don’t know you like a do. I know you inside and out Jon.” He hummed going over to where the older man looked like he was frozen in his spot. Sami reached up and grab him by the jaw to look at him, he dug his dull jails into the skin of his face. “ Does Tyler know how you like to get slapped in the face? What about the fact you take a cock like a good little boy and beg for it to harder. Or is Dean Ambrose some big tough guy? I know Jon Moxley was a bitch who tried hard to forget his place.”

“Fuck you Sami. Being a jealous bitch isn’t a good look for you.” Dean’s tongue peeked out to lick at his lips but his words had no venom to them. They came out breathy and rough. He was so easy after all of these years.

“ Not jealous, just..wondering something. So when you and little Seth fucked; who topped?” He asked letting go of Dean’s face to go over to his bag. He dug through it as he just listened to Dean breathe roughly. “ I’m waiting Dean.”

“ I did, Seth bottoms.” He said simply again Sami knows him well enough to know he is scowling. Sami nearly wanted to laugh, he knew Dean wouldn’t let anyone else fuck him. No one could give it to him like Sami always could.

“ So you are saying you never let him fuck you?” Sami grinned even more pulling the well-worn leather belt out of the loops of Dean’s jeans.

“ No, he didn’t want too, so I only asked once. What are you looking for Sami?”

“Oh just some stuff….things.” He hung on to the belt and kept grinning folding the leather in half walking over letting the belt hanging loosely from his fingers. “ But you don’t fuck around with Roman do ya?”

“ No, he has a wife. Just always been me and Seth.” He said those pale eyes trained on Sami who was tossing the belt from hand to hand.

“You and Seth how cute.” He rolled his eyes at the thought. “ You should probably take your pants.”

Dean tugged off the black cargos and kicked them to the side. He finally got a good look at Dean and he was in good shape, no longer that skinny kid, he looked like a good little superstar now. Sami just wanted to wreck him and Sami knew Dean wanted it too. Those compression shorts were not hiding anything.

“ I haven’t even done anything yet and you are already hard. Doesn’t matter if you change your name, you are still so fucking eager for all of this.” Sami ran the soft leather up Dean’s bare chest humming softly. “ I bet Seth doesn’t do this to ya.”

“ Can you please stop bring him up, can we just focus on us.” He mumbled looking down at his feet. “ I need you Sami please.”

“ Well since ya asked so nicely.” The hand came up and slapped Dean across the face before he could say anything else. The sound Dean made was just music to Sami’s ear and cock, god it just sounded so good. “ You are such a good boy, you make such sweet noises. I can’t want to hear the other ones you can make.”

“ Just do something Sami please.” Dean licked at his lips again eyes closing, waiting for Sami to make the first move, not even any fight this time. This was just even better.

“ Bend over the bench and put your hand behind your back. Remember if you wanna stop you say so okay.” Sami ran his fingers through the softly curls smoothing back off Dean’s face.

“ Ya I know, I know. I want all of this.” He mumbled pushing his head against Sami’s hand before pulling away to walk over to the bench. He curled over it closing his eyes and his ass up in the air. Sami leaned down to tug Dean’s boxer down past his ass before standing back to get a good look at him,

“ Good, fuck you look so good.” His voice had a rough edge to it, trailing the belt up and down the large expanse of his back before folding the belt in half. He knew Dean was tense, his hands were clasping and unclasping behind his back, Sami knew when the older man couldn’t move around he went insane. The hand movements stopped when Sami smacked the belt against the pale skin of his ass, twice before stepping back to see the two red stripes across his ass.

“ Thank you.” He heard him mumble softly the hands not moving anymore.

“ God, do you know how good you look Dean. You just look so fucking perfect and you are always just so good for me. I couldn’t do this with anyone but you.” Sami hit him again making Dean cry out, that noise shot straight to his dick. All he could hear was the sound of leather hitting skin and loud whining moans fall from Dean’s lips. Those moans were going to make him blow his load before they even got any farther. He tossed the bet down and tugged Dean’s boxers back up over his ass.

“ Isn’t the point of sexy time to get me out of my boxer.” Dean mumbled his voice almost sounding slurred.

“ I am not just going to jack you off and call it a night. I haven’t seen you in a while so we need to make it worth it.” Sami curled his hand around the back of Dean’s neck and lead him to the shower. Dean was walking like his legs were made of jello. His muscles were relaxed and he let himself get drug around. Sami leaned him against the shower wall and took a step back. He just wanted to run his fingers through Dean’s hair, he just looked so pretty and fucked out before they even got to do anything. It made his fingers itch and his head spin. It’s been so fucking long.

“ Whatcha looking at Sami?” Dean drawled leaning back his leg splayed wide, his hands tapping on his chest. Sami knew just the way to take this up a notch, make it a night they wouldn’t forget for a long time.

“You just look really fucking good. “ He walked closer running his fingers lightly across Dean’s chest grinning when the other man gasped. “ You need to wear a lot less to the ring to show all of this off.”

“ Nah, only gonna show it off to you. You are only allowed to look.” Dean followed the hand trying to keep it touching him but Sami withdrew his hand and took a step back with an even bigger grin on his face.

“ Well you are gonna do something special and if you are a good we can fuck all night long. I know you can be so good for me Dean because you always are.” Sami’s fingers ran through his own hair trying to calm his own nerves. Something about Dean always freaked him out just a bit, he never wanted to fuck this up because Dean has always been his best friend.

“ Promise I’ll be good. I am always good for ya Sami.” Dean let his head fall back against tiled wall with a dull thunk.

“I know you are Dean but I also know that you are a bit of an airhead and that never remembers to go to the bathroom before a match. You get too pumped up on adrenaline and just forget no matter how much water you drink. You should probably take a piss before we have too much fun Dean. I know you liked it last time we did this. Come on Dean, be good” He rumbled out the last bit of encouragement and slid his hand down the waist of his own boxers gripping his dick lightly in his hand giving it a tug when Dean let out another little whimper.

Dean was chewing on his bottom lip, his eyes staring intently on the tile floor. The fact his cheeks were flushing red made this even better. Sami loved this, he loved when Dean got flustered, the fact Dean just fell into this so easily still made Sami feel like he was special just being able to see this. Sami knew this was special. He knew he was special that Dean would trust him with something like this. Sami wasn’t going to let them wait this long ever again.

“Shit.”

Sami looked up when he heard Dean moan. The pale blue eyes were squeezed closed and his hands that were drumming against his skin were now back into tight fists against his side. The only sign that something was happening was the tell-tale hissing sound that filled the quiet room and the steadily growing wet patch on the front of his grey boxers. Dean was shuddering and moaning, god he just looked perfect.

“ God, you are doing so good Dean. You are such a good boy.” He tightened the grip on his own dick, he couldn’t come yet. But the idea of Dean being willing to do anything for him, god it made his blood feel like it was on fire. The front of Dean’s boxers were soaked through, sticking to him like a second skin. Sami could see the out line of Dean’s cock straining against the wet fabric. Dean shuddered when

“Sami I need you please. I can’t wait much longer.” His voice came out a gravelly moan. His large hands trailed down his chest to rest gently on the wet fabric of his boxers. He wasn’t touching just yet, Dean was just so well behaved.

“ You wanna fuck now or back at my place?” He asked walking forward to grip the soft hair in his hand again just to keep Dean grounded. He let out a frustrated groan and pushed his head into Sami’s hand just for some more contact.

“ I don’t care, I just need you to touch me please.” He whimpered the ever moving hands slipping into the front of Sami’s own boxers. The rough hand was shaking but firm, his thumb running over the head of his cock rubbing the precum over the head. Sami nearly hissed at the feeling of the hand clumsily jerk his cock.

“ Okay, okay I will Dean.” Sami nodded quickly sliding his hand into Dean’s boxers. The fabric was warm and damp but something about this felt so right. Dean was hard as a rock, his cock damp from wet fabric and the precum leaking steadily . Fuck it felt so good. He leaned forward crashing his lips against Dean it was all teeth and moans in each other’s mouth. Every nerve was on fire, every muscle was tensing up. Too many years of pent up tension and missing Dean so fucking much, this was just all too much. As much as they could be the most fucking dysfunctional people if the mood stuck them, he knew he would never find anyone that made him feel the way Dean could. God he was so in love it wasn’t even funny. “ God I love you.”

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Dean came with a shout spurting over Sami’s hot, wet and sticky. Sami followed right after cumming his underwear like a teenager but he at least had Dean working him through the aftershocks. He buried his face in Sami’s neck shuddering loudly as he shook softly. All Sami wanted to do was collapse but he knew he had to take care of Dean first.

“You did so good. You are just perfect for me.” Sami rumbled softly wiping his hand on his own boxers before wrapping them around Dean’s waist holding him close. “ I don’t know what I deserved to get you but I am so fucking happy. God I missed you so much and when we get back to my place, we are going to fuck on every flat surface of my house.” He placed a firm kiss on the sweaty curls and reached behind him to turn the shower on. Dean groaned again once the water hit his back.

Sami would never say he was a pro about the heavier stuff he did with Dean but he knew something for sure. He had to make sure Dean knew he was loved and cared for. He made the mistake once of letting a certain pink haired emo princesses crash hard after a night of fucking around and he paid for it the next night. Sami couldn’t sit for a week but it got the message across. He couldn’t fuck this up.

“We should shower and then we can go back to my place.” He murmured running his hand up and down his back slowly.

“ Don’t wanna move yet.” Dean grumbled burying his face in Sami’s chest. “ Needed this Sami.”

“ I know you did. I’m glad it was good for you.” He reached down to pull down Dean’s sticky boxers, they really needed to shower before they could go anywhere. “ You stay here, I’m going to grab your shower bag and then we can go.” He let go of Dean and leaned him against the shower way. The older man looked fucked out even though they didn’t even make it past a frantic hand job .

“ You are always so good to me Sami.” He mumbled leaning heavily against the wall as Sami went to grab his shower bag. This felt so right again and at least this time he knew that Dean was going to have to leave again but he knew sooner rather than later he would be back with Dean on the main roster. They would be back together again.

They showered together, sharing soft touches and even softer kisses. This only lasted until they got back to Sami’s apartment, where it turned back into almost a fight. Sami ended up back on top, pinning Dean’s arms behind his back and fucking him on the kitchen table. Between the bites, snapping of hips and broken groans. Sami finally heard the response to his previous declaration of love at the most inappropriate time. This time it was Dean’s repeated moan of I love you, I love you, I love you.

Sami could die tomorrow and he would be happy. This was all Sami ever needed in this world.

\---

The next morning was uneventful, Sami groaned when he felt Dean roll out of the bed. He had to go back to the hotel to meet the other two. Sami sat up and ran his fingers through his hair trying to flatten it down just a bit. Dean was already half dressed but Sami couldn’t help but grin at the bites that were littering Dean’s back.

“ You gotta get going?”

“ Ya…Seth has been texting me.” Dean pulled one of Sami’s old new horror shirts over his head and shoved the rest of his clothes in the bag.

“ What do you like about him?” Sami rolled out of bed to get dressed himself.

“ I trust him Sami. I trust him with my life. What me and him have is not even close to what me and you have. Seth and I fuck and I care about him but it’s not the same. What we have is different.”

“ If you trust him, then I trust him.” Sami told him even though it almost made him sick to say. Dean didn’t trust anyone so if he trusted Seth, he must be somewhat okay. He is still a fuck boy but Sami trusts Dean’s judgment. “ Come on I’ll get you back before he has a heart attack.”

“Quick question before we go, did you fuck Jimmy Jacobs?”

“ Wouldn’t you like to know Deeean.” He laughed grabbing his keys and walking away before Dean could ask any more questions. The thing is no matter how straight a person claimed to be, everyone has fucked or been fucked by Jimmy fucking Jacobs.

The car ride to the hotel was quiet but that was alright. Sami drove with one hand because the other was laced with Dean’s holding on to him tightly. He was going to miss Dean but he wasn’t going to let them get away with not talking to each other again. He knew he loved Dean and he was going to make this work. Seth and Roman were waiting outside with their suit cases when Sami pulled up to the front of the hotel. He got out and grabbed Dean’s bag out of the truck.

“ Seth we need to have a chat for a second.” Sami said tossing Dean his bag, who caught it and shot Sami a be good look. Seth looked at him with wide eyes but followed him around the corner of the hotel. The second they were out of the sight of Roman and Dean, Sami slammed Seth up against the wall of the hotel, holding him against the wall by his stupid shirt.

“ Dude, what the fuck are you doing?” Seth asked trying to pull away from him.

“ No, no you don’t get to talk. I have taken care of Dean for a long fucking time now and I know it’s fucking huge when he trusts someone and he trusts you. I don’t like you but I won’t murder you because Dean trusts you.” Sami almost cackled when Seth relaxed slightly in his grip. “ But if you fuck him over, I will fly out to Davenport and cut off your face and wear it. Dean is my family and if you fuck with my family, I will end you before your career starts and if you think me being on NXT will stop me. I will be on the main roster before you know it and I will fucking end you pretty boy.” He let go of his shirt smoothing it down before walking away back to where Dean and Roman were still talking. He wrapped himself around Dean tightly sighing softly.

“ I’ll fly you out to Vegas next time we are both off and we can hang out Sami.” He murmured kissing Sami on the forehead.

“ I’ll hold you too it. I’ll miss you.”

“ I’ll miss you too Sami. Now you should go get something to eat and get to training. I want to see you on Raw soon.” Dean stepped away smoothing back Sami’s hair again. Sami nodded and gave him another kiss before going back to his car and getting in. He couldn’t help but grin even more when he saw Seth frantically talking to Roman and Dean. Sami knew he would be getting a phone call about threatening Seth but Sami takes care of the people he loves and he love Dean fucking Ambrose.

No skunk hair little fuck boy was going to change that and if Seth thought Sami was lying about ending him if he fucked over Dean. He would be in some deep shit because Sami still never goes anywhere without his switchblade.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I haven't updated anything else in while but that will change soon..I'm just going to finish up the kink meme prompts I'm working on then I will finish knock on the door atleast...I've been have trouble trying to finish that one.


End file.
